


Embrace the Beast

by MosaicCreme



Series: Bloodlust [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, See the tags for The Beast Inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: Charles recovers from his injuries with Ares' help. It isn't long, though, before the beast inside urges him out of bed and back to the hunt.





	1. Prologue: Recovery

**Prologue: Recovery**

A few days turned into nearly three weeks of utter torture, trapped in the hospital after waking up drowning on his own blood. Turned out, he'd torn open his wound internally by getting up and moving around when he really ought to have stayed in bed like the doctor said. His lung collapsed again, blood seeping into the space where only air was meant to go—and air going where it was never supposed to, filling the cavity around his lungs. The damage was small, at first, barely bleeding and still able to pull in air, but as he slept, his breathing sedated and his pain numbed by narcotics being pumped into his veins, he didn't notice until it was too late.

They had to perform more surgeries on him, rushing him out of the room and away from a terrified Ares. Charles had barely understood what the doctors and nurses were saying to him as they moved him through the halls to the operating room. He'd lost consciousness before they even got him into prep. Panic swept over him every time he woke up in pain, surrounded by beeping machines, and tubes shoved down his throat—later replaced by a confining oxygen mask. Instantly flooded with the same, terrible memories being in the hospital inevitably tried to suffocate him with, each and every time he found himself in one.

Then, Ares would be there, hovering over Charles, the scent of his cigarettes lingering in the air. He'd lay a hand on Charles' shoulder to keep him from jumping out of the bed and press their foreheads together. He always stayed there, rumbling a soothing tone Charles felt as much as heard, until the sound of his heart monitor slowed to a healthier, steadier pace.

Once, a nurse made the mistake of suggesting they use bed restraints to keep Charles from hurting himself when he woke up crazed, scrambling to pull the tubes from his mouth. The look Ares gave her when Charles' heart rate instantly jumped … well, she was lucky the turian let her walk out of the room of her own volition and in one piece. She never stepped foot in Charles' room again.

Being back home, in his own bed, surrounded by his and Ares' things definitely made him feel better. Just not better enough. He was fucking miserable. Everything ached from a mixture of injuries and bedrest—which Ares was all too keen on enforcing, especially after Charles scared the ever living shit out of him in the hospital. Charles' words, not Ares', though Ares never really bothered to try and deny it. What would be the point? Charles saw the fear in his eyes, heard the horror in his voice, felt it in the useless flutter of his hands as he clung to Charles and called out for the nurses.

It was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

The beast didn't care if he was hurt, didn't care _who_ wanted him to stay in bed, though. It paced the cage of Charles' mind, snarling and growling, making him want to snap at every little annoyance. The beast was hungry and pissed; Charles had promised it a trip to Omega where it could run free for a little while, but being shot tabled his plans indefinitely.

Shifting again, trying for the hundredth time to find a comfortable position to no avail, he let out a frustrated growl. He puffed up his cheeks, blowing a breath out forcefully enough to make his lips flap and a twinge of pain shoot through his chest and shoulder. Who was he kidding, there was no such thing as comfortable. Not anymore. The only time he felt anything even remotely resembling comfort was when Ares stretched out on the bed next to him for an hour or so at a time. He never stayed there much longer than that, and Charles knew the turian wasn't getting shit for sleep, either.

Every little sound Charles made seemed to worry Ares. It worried Talak, too. As if on cue, the kid opened the door a crack and stuck his head inside. Mandibles fluttering softly, he watched Charles for a second without saying anything.

Forcing a smile on his face, Charles checked himself to make sure his voice wouldn't carry the strain of the helpless frustration he actually felt. "Hey, kid."

"Hello, Charles." Talak flared his mandibles. "Do you need anything?" He'd barely strayed within four feet from the door, even though he checked in on Charles regularly, as if just being close might somehow make the pain worse.

Wanting to let the kid feel useful, Charles suppressed a sigh and said, "Yeah, can you grab me another Paragade?"

Flashing a smile complete with flared mandibles, Talak bobbed his head before nudging Eezo out of the way and disappearing again, closing the door behind him. So excited for Charles to come home, the first thing Eezo did was nearly kill him by walking under his feet as he tried to make his way to the bedroom with _some_ dignity. Then, as soon as he'd laid down, she promptly jumped right up on his chest, making him cry out and then hiss with pain.

Ares growled at the dog and told Talak to 'get that damn thing out of here'. Talak hurried to do as Ares commanded—his motivations a pretty solid toss up between either wanting to help, feeling concerned, or just plain flustered by Ares' tone. They'd kept Eezo out ever since, much to her dismay. Every now and again, Charles heard her sniffing around the door and letting out little whines.

A few seconds later, Talak always popped his head into the room with the dog in his arms. Charles was so damn grateful for Talak; God only knew what would happen with Eezo if the kid wasn't there to take care of her while Charles remained woefully bedridden. Though, he supposed, Cammus probably would've stepped up and taken her to his apartment.

Returning with a bottle of orange Paragade, Talak cracked the lid open and set it down on the nightstand within easy reach. "Ares wants to know if you're hungry?"

Charles waved a hand at the bottle of pills on the dresser and took a drink of the cold, sweet sport's drink. "Mmm. Getting there. I don't know. It's hard to tell with these painkillers." He popped open the bottle when Talak brought it to him and dumped two out in his hand before giving it back to the kid. "Leave them over here so I can reach them." Setting the pills between his teeth, he brought the Paragade to his mouth and used his tongue to pull the pills to the back of his throat.

"Okay." Putting the lid back on the pills and then setting the bottle down, Talak asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Hearing Eezo whimper at the door, Charles gave the kid a brief nod and said, "Bring her here for a minute."

* * *

_Whispers in the darkness turn into demonic hands, grabbing him, tearing his clothes and flesh as they pull him through the halls of hell. Fire burns, yet gives off no light, just sears through his skin, melting fat and roasting muscle. All around him, people scream. Agonized sounds promising unfathamable torture worm their way through his skull, feeding his beast and making his pulse thrum with a hunger only fresh blood can sate._

_Empowered and enraged, the beast bursts through him. Shredded and broken beyond all repair, he withers and dies. Now, there is only the beast._

* * *

Charles hissed, eyes snapping open as a sharp pain shot through his wounded shoulder. Gaze locking on to the turian standing over him with bags of takeout, he narrowed his eyes. "Ow. Gentle."

"I got you food," Ares said, obviously ignoring the reprimand.

Wriggling in the bed, Charles shifted a little more upright and huffed at the annoying-ass-pillows for not automatically doing what he wanted. "Did you get yourself something, too?" He smoothed out the blanket, ready to set the box on his lap. With a softer voice, he glanced up at Ares and added, "I want to make sure you're taking care of _you_, too."

Ares hummed as he sat a new bottle of Paragade on the nightstand before handing over a box and a set of chopsticks, the savory steam wafting off the container making Charles' mouth water. "Not hungry, but I got something for the kid. He's in the living room," Ares said, nodding his head back toward the door.

Ares was never _not_ hungry. So, he wasn't sleeping for shit _or_ eating enough. And it just made Charles feel that much more helpless. Still, he knew better than to push the subject again.

Instead, he watched Ares while he opened the container of ramen and prepared his chopsticks. "Sit with me while I eat?" He'd hoped getting to spend a bit more time together _at home_ might help ease some of Ares' worries. But at the same time, he completely understood why the assassin seemed restless as all hell and didn't want to spend every minute sitting at Charles' bedside.

With a long, drawn out breath, Ares walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, adjusting the pillow behind his cowl. Charles gave him a soft smile, hating the fact that such a simple request irritated Ares, but he loved Ares' willingness to do it for him anyway. Carefully wedging the box between his chest and arm, Charles situated the chopsticks between his fingers and started eating.

After a couple of bites and an appreciative hum, he glanced at Ares and asked, "How's the room coming?"

"Slow. Can't really concentrate, but once you're up and moving, I'll get it done quicker," Ares said, and although his voice didn't carry any particular emotional inflection, the words still stung.

Holding another bite of ramen in front of his mouth, Charles fought back the sound of his dead father's voice, telling him that he was really nothing but a burden on Ares. "Are you still worried about me?" He wanted to set his food aside and just cuddle up next to _his_ turian, apologize for making Ares have to carry him all the damn time.

"Yes." Straight and to the point, Ares rested his hands on his stomach and laid his head back against the pillow, rumbling. "I don't like you being bedridden."

Something about the rumble and the simple honesty of Ares' statement soothed Charles. "Me neither," he said with a sigh. "I feel useless … and whiney, and I know it's putting a strain on you." Charles took a slow, deep breath. "Thank you for being here, though. Taking care of me." Shoving another bite in his mouth, he chewed a couple of times before tucking the noodles into his cheek to talk around his food. "I think I might be starting to actually get used to having someone care enough to stick around when I need them the most."

Ares hummed but didn't speak.

Refusing to put meaning to Ares' silence, Charles took a couple more bites before asking, "Think you'll still want to go to Omega with me once I'm back on my feet?" He'd been afraid to broach the subject, worried Ares might demand he not go at all after everything he'd been through the last few weeks.

Ares flicked a mandible and glanced at Charles. "Not like I'm letting you go to Omega alone."

A tight knot deep in the center of Charles' chest began to ease. The fear of losing Ares a constant whisper of dread in the back of his mind since the shooting, tears threatened to well up in his eyes to learn Ares' plans for the future still definitely involved their being together. He thought Ares might blame him for being shot, find some way to make it Charles' fault, maybe because he reacted too slowly or wasn't as aware of his surroundings as he ought to have been. Even if he didn't hold Charles responsible, there was always the chance Ares might decide loving Charles just came with too much risk.

"What about Jasmine and your thing with her?" Charles also _really_ didn't want Ares to miss out on helping Jasmine if she still needed him and he wanted to go. The last thing Charles needed was for either Ares or Jasmine to resent him, even just a little, because Ares was afraid Charles couldn't take care of himself.

Ares shrugged. "They'll be fine working without me for a while."

"Well … if you decide you need to get back to work, I can find someplace other than Omega to go if you want me to." Charles shifted the box of noodles carefully back to his lap and grabbed his Paragade, took a drink, and then set it back down.

"No," Ares grunted. "Omega is the best place for what you need. No one will care when people go missing."

Charles hummed in agreement and started eating again. He chose Omega for that very reason; it was the best place to take the beast off the leash. And … with Ares there, he actually stood a real chance of getting the leash back on it again. "Have you talked to Garrus since the hospital?"

"Sparse messages." Ares' mandibles fluttered softly along his jaws.

"You good with that?" Charles asked, sure to keep his tone neutral. He wanted Ares and Garrus to reconnect. He thought it might … he didn't know … give Ares back some of what was stolen from him, Charles guessed. But he knew better than to try and urge Ares in any given direction; not when it came to his family.

Ares shrugged and rumbled deep in his throat. "It's good for now. I know he wants to meet sometime, but I'm not ready for that."

"Good, don't push yourself, you know? I'm sure he'll get it." Charles left it at that and let silence take over.

It was good, but what really pleased Charles was Ares' use of the word 'yet'. He didn't rule out the possibility, not completely, which meant some part of him still held hope. Maybe hope carried the bite of danger, it certainly ripped Charles apart in the past, but since Ares came into his life …. He just wanted Ares to be happy. Wanted him to see a future for himself that wasn't just killing, fucking, and eventual death.

Once he'd eaten all he thought his stomach could handle, Charles closed the box and set it aside. Letting out a long, slow sigh, he readjusted himself so he laid a little flatter. "I'm dying for a cigarillo."

Ares grunted. "Too bad."

Fully expecting the response, Charles smirked and tugged at the corner of Ares' shirt. "Maybe you should go smoke one outside and then come back in here so I can at least smell it on you."

Ares stared at Charles for a moment and then stood up without a word. He headed to the balcony door leading off from the bedroom and stepped outside, leaving the door opened behind him. Picking up Charles' cigarillos from the table, Ares stuck one in his mouth plates and turned sideways, leaning against the guard wall, his good eye toward Charles. He lit the cigarillo, and a moment later, the sweet, musky scent of cloves drifted into the bedroom.

Filling his lungs with as many particles of the heavenly smoke as possible, Charles held his breath a moment. Annoyed by the achy, tugging feeling in his chest from still healing wounds, he exhaled with a soft groan. He wasn't entirely sure whether the smell helped his cravings or made them worse, but he sure as hell savored the taste it left on the back of his tongue.

In addition to getting as close to a smoke fix as Ares allowed, Charles also took advantage of the rare opportunity to devour the turian with his eyes. He knew Ares felt him staring, but for the time being, Ares didn't seem to mind. He wished the bullheaded turian understood just how in awe he left Charles. He was utterly stunning to Charles. Tall and strong, fast and deadly. Ares moved with the silence and precision of the apex predator he was, but he also just had an air of pure, raw _sex_ about him. Anyone looking at him would _know_ Ares could rock their world in the bedroom if he took an interest in them.

The scars only accentuated that for Charles.

Fuck, the whole being injured shit sucked. He couldn't fuck the man he loved, couldn't soak his hands in blood, couldn't even take his own goddamned dog for a walk. He couldn't do _shit_. Letting out a soft growl, he followed it with a sigh.

Turning to face Charles completely, Ares took a deep drag. Smoke trickling back out as he spoke, he asked, "What's your problem?"

"Just tired of lying in a bed all the damn time and it not even meaning I'm getting laid." Charles did his best to put a teasing smile on his face and a jovial lilt to his tone, not wanting to make things any harder on Ares.

Humming, Ares took a long drag from the cigarillo before slowly blowing it back out. "Do you need relief?"

Charles lifted an eyebrow, the mere suggestion stirring his arousal and longing. He knew Ares wouldn't be willing to do too much, but the prospects of feeling Ares' hands and tongue and _teeth _trailing over all the right spots as he worked to get Charles off—by whatever means—damn near made him whimper and plead. Fuck, _yes_, he _needed_ relief. He _needed_ to feel Ares' cock buried deep inside of his ass, teeth scraping over his throat and sinking into his shoulder. He needed to hear the sounds Ares made as he came undone, pumping Charles' ass full of hot cum, as Charles tightened around his cock, riding the waves of his own orgasm.

Knowing his scent betrayed the casualness of his words, he kept his response neutral anyway, "I wouldn't say no, but it's not the end of the world." The tightness of the crotch of his sweats and the heavy feeling of his balls said otherwise. "I'll survive." He winked, trying to keep things light. "Probably."

Ares took one last, long drag before stamping the cigarillo out in the ashtray. Blowing the smoke out over his shoulder, he stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind him. "You aren't allowed to exert yourself. If you do, I stop," he said with a low growl as he moved to Charles' side of the bed.

Watching him like a hawk, Charles slowly nodded while licking his lips. His cock twitched with anticipation, and then his heart fluttered in his chest. The sensation made him realize it wasn't just an orgasm he craved but also the feeling of reconnecting with Ares on an emotional level; something he often found through sex with the turian.

No … something he found when Ares sank his teeth into Charles' bondmark, which only happened during sex.

Thrumming, Ares put a knee on the bed beside Charles and leaned forward, pressing their mouths together with an urgent insistence. He licked Charles' lips before slipping his tongue inside, fingers buried in his hair. Charles let out a hungry moan, schooling himself before he lost control and clawed at Ares, dragging him closer and begging to be fucked. Instead, he wrapped his tongue around Ares', whimpering at the taste and feel of Ares _and_ the lingering hint of cloves and nicotine. Slipping his fingers beneath Ares' crest, Charles pulled him in just a little closer and kneaded the exposed hide.

Ares growled, tightening his hold on Charles' hair and tugged, pulling his head back to expose his throat. He dipped his head, dragging his tongue and teeth along the column of Charles' neck as he shoved the blankets off of Charles. Shuddering and offering up more of his throat, Charles worked to keep his breathing as steady as possible.

The feel of Ares' teeth on his skin sparked a fire inside of Charles like nothing else, _ever_. He wanted Ares inside of him, wanted to be fucked long and hard. He _needed_ to be made to scream Ares' name and feel the man's teeth sinking into his bondmark. Instead, he did his best to be good and follow Ares' lead, terrified one wrong move and the turian would pull away, leaving Charles blue-balled and brokenhearted.

Apparently content with Charles' act of submission, Ares released Charles' hair and dragged a hand down his side. Pushing Charles' shirt up, Ares licked and nipped his exposed stomach, making the muscles jump and twitch beneath his teeth. Charles groaned, fingers digging deeper into Ares' hide. Despite his best efforts, Charles gasped and held his breath for a second or two when Ares' other hand slipped inside his pants, warm fingers wrapping around his throbbing cock and giving it a firm stroke.

Ares let out a deep growl as he dragged his tongue up the center of Charles' abs, one long, hot, wet lick from the waistband of his pants to the bunched up fabric of his shirt. Eyes rolling back in his head, Charles let a moan slip through him, but then Ares' hand disappeared from his cock, ripping a whimper from his dry throat. Letting go of Ares as he moved out of easy reach, Charles fisted the blankets in his hand. He lifted his hips a little when Ares slid a hand beneath him. Bracing Charles, Ares used his other to gently tug his pants down to mid-thigh.

"Fuck." Half whispered and half silent, the word tumbled from his lips as Ares rubbed his thumbs into the grooves of Charles hips, making his cock jump and twitch, begging for attention.

Ares let out an agreeable hum before lowering his head and licking Charles' cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Charles moaned, a faint whimper rattling his chest. Even though he didn't mean to, he lifted his hips off the mattress, instinct driving him to seek out more of the glorious sensations of Ares' warm, rough tongue. He watched Ares through hooded eyes, wishing desperately he felt up to the task of laying Ares down and returning the favor.

Taking Charles' cock completely into his mouth, surrounding him with warmth. Ares dragged his talons down Charles' thigh, the pain surprisingly still pleasant—even though he'd had more than his fill over the past few weeks. Charles let out a hiss, his cock twitching in Ares' mouth as he watched the red welts rise up on his leg. Ares growled, the sound sending vibrations through Charles, making him moan. Hips writhing just a little, he pushed a fraction of an inch deeper into Ares' mouth.

He wondered if after he came, he'd be able to convince Ares to let him jack him off if he used the hand on his good side. He wanted to wrap his hand around Ares' cock, sliding his fingers up and down to coat them in Ares' natural lubricant before grabbing tight and fist-fucking the hell out of the man. The thought tore another moan from him, and he let go of the blanket.

A second's hesitation was all he allowed himself before settling his hand down on Ares' crest, ignoring the slight tug in his other shoulder and chest even such a small amount of reaching caused. His heart thundered against his sternum for a few beats before slowly mellowing out once again. Ares _wanted_ Charles to grab his crest and pull his head into the movements. He _liked_ it. Even if Charles didn't, even if it made him panic. He wanted to give Ares the encouragement the turian found in the gesture, so he fought against the bad memories.

Lowering his head, Ares slid Charles' cock deep into his mouth and swallowed a few times, throat fluttering and squeezing Charles' erection. Bobbing his head, his tongue twisted and swirled around the cock in his mouth as he rumbled and purred.

Body shuddering, muscles straining with the demand of more, Charles licked his lips. "Fuck." The word came a little louder, a little more needy from Charles' mouth.

He swallowed, slowly wrapping his fingers around Ares' crest. He didn't squeeze, just held two of the spikes loosely in his hand. He knew it was tantamount to teasing Ares, but he also knew Ares understood just how difficult it was for him to even get that far without freaking the fuck out. He just needed to build his courage a little more.

Pulling his head back until just the tip of Charles' cock remained in his mouth, Ares tugged at Charles' pants. Pulling one of his legs completely free, Ares spread Charles' knees and lipped a hand between his legs. Ares cupped Charles' balls, massaging as he rolled them in the palm of his hand, head moving up and down around Charles' cock. Breaths coming staggered, Charles bit his lip and closed his eyes, the sensations building the pressure in his balls.

A moment later, Ares moved his hand and spread Charles' legs further, rubbing the pad of a finger against his asshold instead. Moaning, Charles shifted his legs further apart and bent a knee, using his foot as leverage to push against Ares, giving him permission as much as begging for the penetration. He wanted Ares' _cock_ inside of him, but he'd gladly take a finger or two, something to give his prostate a little attention and feel a part of _Ares_ inside of him.

Ares hummed, reaching down to tug open his own pants, giving Charles a glimpse of his rock hard cock as it slid free. He stroked himself a couple of times, wetting his fingers with his slick fluids before returning to Charles' asshole. A lust-filled, guttural groan seeped out of Charles as Ares' finger slid inside of him. He started rocking his hips, pushing Ares' finger deeper until it pressed against his prostate.

"Fuck, I want you inside of me so bad," he whispered, voice croaking, and tightened his grip on Ares' crest just enough to be felt, testing the waters with Ares as much as himself.

Growling, Ares looked up at Charles with dark eyes, nothing but pupil and undeniable hunger. He curled his tongue around Charles' cock, massaging his prostate with the pad of a finger. Charles held his gaze, the look in Ares' eyes guaranteeing it'd only be a matter of seconds before the pressure building in his balls burst through the dam.

Giving Ares' crest a tug, he tightened his grip. "I'm close …" he warned, though the words sounded more like a plea.

Ares sucked harder, taking Charles' cock completely into his mouth and flexed his throat around it, thrusting his finger firmly against Charles' prostate; a silent command for him to cum.

"Fuck … fuck … oh, shit …." The first euphoric spasm hit, releasing some of the pressure. Charles squeezed Ares' crest hard, only distantly aware of the fact, and lifted his hips off the mattress. He pushed his head back into the pillows, trapping his lip between his teeth to fight off the urge to cry out as the pressure started to build again, ready to pump more of his cum straight down Ares' throat.

Ares tilted his head, pressing his crest into Charles' grip without taking his mouth from Charles' cock, groaning deeply as he swallowed down the next spurt Charles fed him. When the last wave crashed over Charles, leaving him drained and tranquil as he fell back to reality, he shuddered with the last of his spasms. One final, muted moan of contentment slipped out with his heavier breaths.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at Ares and smiled, loosening his grip on the turian's crest to stroke his fingers down over Ares' temple. "Come here," he said, voice soft and crackling, "let me see you, let me touch you." A slow, lazy smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. "Let me get you off."

Growling, Ares licked Charles clean before letting his cock go, sliding his hand free from Charles' ass and wiped his hand on his pant leg. Tongue darting out to lap at his mouth plates, Ares moved closer and kissed Charles. Greedily tasting every inch of the turian's tongue, Charles pulled him closer.

As soon as the turian's beautiful, blue cock came within reach, Charles wrapped his hand around the shaft. Squeezing as he twisted, he pumped his hand up and down, making Ares' subvocals deepen into a resonate thrum. Ares threaded his fingers through Charles' hair, rubbing his scalp while thrusting into his hand. Nipping Ares' tongue, Charles tightened his grip and worked his hand to the rhythm of the man's bucking hips.

Needing air, Charles broke the kiss long enough to fill his aching lungs a couple of times before diving back in and scraping his teeth over Ares' mouth plates and tongue. Wrapping his other hand around Charles', Ares clamped down, adding more pressure and started fucking Charles' hand harder. He gave Charles' tongue one last swirl with his own before pulling away and offering Charles his throat with a growl.

"I want you to cum on me, mark me with it," Charles said against Ares' ear, voice low and throaty, before sinking his teeth deep into Ares' hide.

Groaning, Ares tightened his grip in Charles' hair before shifting to perch over Charles, moving their hands together faster over his cock. "Harder. Bite harder."

Charles carefully lifted his other arm, gauging his pain to ensure he wasn't causing actual damage. He grabbed Ares' crest, squeezing and pulling as he locked his jaw down as hard as he could. Grating his teeth back and forth, he used his incisors and canines to gnaw his way through Ares' hide until he tasted his lover's blood. He rumbled, a demanding growl against Ares' throat, and Ares responded in kind.

Releasing Charles' hair, Ares gripped the headboard and arched his back. He bucked his hips harder, thrusting a few more times before the first gush of hot cum splashed against Charles. Letting go of Charles completely, Ares grabbed the headboard with his other hand, a drawn out purr rolling through him as he covered Charles' stomach and groin with his cum.

Charles continued to stroke him, milking the last of Ares' orgasm, movements turning slow and lazy in the end. Freeing his teeth from Ares' hide, he licked the droplets of blood from _his_ turian's throat before kissing the marks left behind. Mouth next to Ares' ear, he whispered, "Thank you." Then, he kissed Ares' temple and pressed his forehead to the same spot.

Ares hummed and rubbed his mouth plates against Charles, just below his ear, before shifting and pressing his forehead to Charles'. He stayed like that for a moment before moving off the bed, standing over Charles. "Do you want a towel?"

Thinking about it for half a second, Charles swept his fingers through the mess Ares left behind. Holding Ares' gaze, he licked his fingers clean and then rubbed the remainder into his skin. "Nope. I'll have to get up and take a shower soon enough anyhow. Let me smell like you for awhile."

Ares growled and nodded before helping Charles back into his pants. "At least put these back on in case Talak comes in."

"Hmm. He's probably already paced past the door five times, waiting for it to open again so he can stick his head in here and stare at me." Charles grinned, catching hold of Ares' shirt before he moved away from him again. He tugged Ares to him for another quick kiss, saying, "I love you, Ares. Hopefully you're not tired of hearing me say that yet."

"I'm not," Ares said with a rumble before straightening himself. He gathered up Charles' leftovers, glancing back down at him with a stern flick of his mandible. "Get some rest. You've exerted yourself."


	2. Compromise

**Compromise**

Charles heard the sound of the door's buzzer, but he didn't pay it any mind, figuring Ares must've ordered something to eat or more supplies for the spare room. A few minutes later, though, the bedroom door opened. He cracked his eyes and glanced over, expecting to find Talak staring at him again. Instead, he found Cammus lingering just inside the room, an uncertain look on his face.

Charles grinned and started to push himself upright, the action sending a jolt of pain lancing through his shoulder and chest, making him wince. A high-pitched, worried trill seeping through his second larynx, Cammus rushed to Charles' side. He slid his arms around Charles, helping to tug him into a sitting position. Finding the turian's concern endearing and amusing, Charles let out a soft chuckle and squeezed his friend's shoulder before patting the same spot.

"I'm alright," Charles said, meeting Cammus' gaze when he let him go. "Really, the danger has already passed, more or less."

Fluttering his mandibles and humming, Cammus took a step back but didn't go far. "I hope I didn't wake you." He shuffled his feet and glanced back over his shoulder as if he might spot the other turian through the walls. "Aeilanus said you were awake and to just come in here."

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping. Just laying here, being bored out of my mind and wanting a cigarillo." Charles snorted and smiled despite the shock of pain. "Don't worry, I haven't had one since the day this shit happened. Aeilanus won't _let_ me."

"Hm. Good," Cammus said, crossing his arms over his chest, "you were shot in the lung and almost died." Flicking a mandible, he smirked. "The last thing you need is to smoke."

"The last thing I need is a bullet in the other lung, too." Charles waved his good hand at a chair in the corner. "Bring that over here and have a seat. Catch me up on what I'm missing."

"Not much, really." Bobbing his head, Cammus dragged the chair over, angled it toward Charles, and sat down. "Lania's been staying a little late past first shift to check in with us when we arrive, and Raxcibius comes in a little early for third to do the same. Hannah and Meerka have settled in just fine. The only complaints have come from Okal."

Charles smirked and shook his head a little. "Of course. The galaxy would be collapsing in on itself if she _wasn't_ unhappy about _something_. What's she bitching about?"

Flicking a mandible, Cammus chuffed and said, "What _isn't_ she bitching about?" A soft, pleased grin quirked his mouth plates when Charles chuckled. He stretched out his legs and leaned back in the chair, folding his hands over his abdomen before continuing, "The inconvenient timing of you getting injured is probably at the top of the list. I suspect she tried to convince the other shift managers to side with her and request she replace you for second shift."

Charles raised an eyebrow, and Cammus hummed and nodded. The idea of working under Okal chaffed worse than the idea of Irene getting out of prison and being given her old job back. Not that he liked Okal less than Irene, exactly, but the middle-aged salarian woman was so over-the-top OCD it'd drive everyone insane. He wouldn't last very long with Okal as his supervisor … or rather, _she_ wouldn't _live_ very long.

"Obviously it didn't go over very well." Cammus shrugged and flared his mandibles before letting them flutter gently next to his chin. "She's been pouting and pointedly avoiding the both of them when they're there for a few days now. Mahlia seems to handle Okal pretty well, though. Keeps her busy."

"Good." Charles shifted a little, waving away Cammus' attempts to help before the man could make it out of his chair. "How's Acevia doing?"

"She's good. She's been spending a lot of time with a man she met at work, Tredexius." Brow plates shifting upward, Cammus added, "I think it means more to him than it does her."

"Why do you say that?" Charles asked.

"She invited him over while I was still there one night," Cammus said and then cleared his throat. "And although we'd met before, the shock, confusion, and wounded pride rolled off of him when he caught our shared scent in the air."

Charles pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Ouch. So, what happened? Did he say anything?"

"No." Cammus shook his head a little and then scratched between his mandible and jaw. "He didn't really need to. Turians say so much through our scents …. Acevia and I both knew it upset him, and he and I both knew she regretted causing him pain. And, I'm sure they both smelled my confusion and disapproval." Frowning, he added, "I left after that. I figured they needed to talk through some things and discuss where they stood."

"When was this?" Charles asked, wondering how the conversation turned out.

"Three nights ago. We're supposed to have lunch tomorrow, so hopefully the issue is settled." Cammus looked out the glass wall over the patio, the silence sitting for only a second before he spoke again, "This is a really nice place. How did the two of you afford this?"

"The inheritance from my father," Charles said, which really wasn't all that true considering Ares barely let him pay for anything anymore, not since Charles mentioned he'd eventually need help paying for things.

Humming, Cammus stood and picked up the chair. "I should actually get going. My shift starts in an hour." He carried the chair back to where he found it and then walked back over to the bed. "Call me if you get too bored or just want some company." Leaning over Charles, Cammus nipped his ear and said, "Get better and come back to work. We miss you."

Charles gave him a smile. "I miss you guys, too."

* * *

Whimpering as he rolled to his side, Charles sat up and dragged himself out of the bed. It was time he started moving around on his own, whether it still hurt or not. Hell, half the pain he was in came from laying in bed non-stop and not the actual injuries. He needed to get up and _move_. And … as much as he hated to admit it, it was time for Ares to go back to work. He'd long since passed the point of going stir-crazy, and Charles didn't think the turian was going to find the peace he needed until he had the chance to really rip into someone. He wasn't going to leave Charles to go do that until he _knew_ Charles was going to be just fine without him for a few days.

And, if Charles wanted to go to Omega and rip into a few someones himself, then he needed to suck it up and get the fuck out of bed.

Stamping his jaw down on a pained groan, he pushed himself to his feet and fought a second to relax his injured arm at his side. His shoulder still gave him a deep, throbbing ache with use, but it felt far better than the sharp, shooting pains he'd started out with. The actual wound on his chest didn't hurt at all anymore unless he pushed on it, but his lungs burned with exertion and his lung capacity still sucked. Which meant Ares did his best to keep Charles in bed and drugged up, cigarillos well out of reach.

Unhurried as he moved through his prison cell a.k.a. 'the master bedroom', he shuffled into the adjoining bathroom and tugged at his pants out of the way one-handed. He shoved his boxers down and took aim at the toilet bowl, letting out a little groan as his bladder emptied. He stood there for a few seconds after the stream stopped, letting the last few drops fall before giving his cock a little shake and stuffing it away again.

After righting his clothes, he moved to the sink and rinsed his hand off before splashing some water on his face. Despite the constant bedrest complete with boredom and drug-induced sleep, his skin clung to a sickly pallor, crescent moons of darkness beneath his eyes. He tried but couldn't remember the latest dreams to wake him, but the soft snarls of the beast in the back of his head told him all he really needed to know.

Grunting at his reflection, he left the bathroom and went in search of Ares. Aside from a glow coming from the kitchen area, the only other light in the apartment slipped through the slightly cracked door leading to the spare room. Ares' Batcave. After finishing the work on the hidden partition, he turned the rest of the room into a home gym. Charles just barely heard the creak of a chain and muffled thumps of impact coming from the room.

Stopping in the doorway, he gently pushed the door open a little further and leaned against the frame. Eezo appeared out of nowhere, standing on her hind legs to press her front paws to his thigh and nuzzled her head into his hand. He stroked her soft, thickening fur as he watched Ares take swipes at his reinforced punching bag. The turian wore a special glove designed to cover the tips of his talons while leaving his palm free, allowing him to dish out punishment to the bag without ripping through the canvas and still maintain a good grip, should he need one.

A smile slipped over Charles' face as he watched the bare-chested man knee the bag before delivering a series of punches and kicks. He followed it up with what'd be eviscerating talon strikes in a real fight. Bulging muscles flexed and relaxed, gliding beneath Ares' hide as he continued his training, each ripple of movement drawing Charles' eye.

There was something so beautiful, so … graceful to Ares' deadliness, it made Charles' heart ache a little. It also made him feel inadequate as a species and a man. Though, of course, he'd damn sure never say so out loud. Ares would only scoff and argue with the compliments, never understanding Charles meant every word, and act as if the comparison between their species was a no-brainer.

With one final, deep slash, Ares sent the bag spinning before he stopped and turned to Charles. "You're supposed to be asleep," he said, the words coming out with a grunting rumble. He reached out and put a hand on the bag, stopping its movements.

"Been sleeping for weeks." Charles gave him a lopsided grin and tipped his head toward his shoulder. "I'm tired of sleeping."

"No. You've been asleep for …" Ares lifted his arm up to check the time on his omni-tool. "… six hours." Flicking his wrist, he closed the omni-tool. "Humans need eight … _minimum_. You? You need more."

Charles huffed, smile souring on his lips. "Eight is the recommended, not the minimum, and I was only awake for what? Six hours before I went back to sleep? I need to be up for a little while. Move around, stretch out a bit." Sighing, he raised an eyebrow and added, "I won't stay up long, I promise. Okay?"

Ares hummed and flicked a mandile before gesturing to the glass wall overlooking the garden area of their new place. "You want to walk? Do it out there. I hear it's … nice."

Pleased and a little amused by the easy victory, Charles pushed off the door frame and slowly crossed the floor to stand in front of Ares. Very carefully, he lifted his injured arm—gauging his pain levels because god knew Ares would smell it on him the moment it spiked—and curled his fingers around the lip of Ares' cowl, tugging gently. He settled the other hand on the turian's hip and tipped his head up, asking for a kiss.

A soft, barely audible purr emanated from Ares as he leaned down to let Charles kiss his mouth plates before shifting to press their foreheads together. "Take the dog out there with you."

Charles didn't say anything, just smiled, enjoying the warmth in his chest from the small bit of affection. Glancing back over his shoulder when Ares pulled away, he let out a soft whistle. Eezo came running, stopping just outside the door to Ares' gym. Undoubtedly, the turian persuaded the dog to stay out of his gym because she didn't seem to want to cross the threshold.

Calling to her again, Charles slapped his thigh, and she bounded into the room, tail wagging. "Come on girl, let's go outside." He gave Ares a little squeeze as he stepped away. "Love you," he said, the words soft and absentminded but no less real.

Ares rumbled, attention already moving on to the pulley system he'd set up to move the punching bag in and out of his secret alcove. Charles smiled to himself as he made his way to the sliding glass door and tugged it open. The sorta fresh air of the Citadel felt a little cool against his face compared to the heat Ares generated and filled the room with during his workout. Eezo followed him outside, and he pulled the door closed behind them.

Admittedly, it was kind of nice feeling grass beneath his bare feet as he began a steady pace of the garden area, moving between stepping stones and the lush greenery. Eezo ran down one side of the patio area before turning and running back the other. She made several more passes in the time it took Charles to reach one end of the grassy area, but as he turned to head back the other way, she slowed to a trot by his side.

Each step coming a little easier than the last, he rolled his head around, stretching out his neck and shoulders as he walked. Fuck, he wanted a cigarillo. And a drink of something a hell of a lot harder than Paragade. He knew it'd been long enough since he'd smoked that the cravings were purely psychological, but he really didn't give a damn. It was way low on the list of things he should be concerned about when it came to his psyche.

The patio door slid open, and Charles looked up to see Ares step outside carrying his cigarettes and a bottle of horosk, unintentionally taunting Charles. He pulled out a chair and sat down at the patio table, watching Charles and Eezo pace the yard. Charles let out a soft scoff but kept making his laps, even after Eezo abandoned him. She circled around Ares chair a few times before heading off to sniff around in the grass and take a piss.

After a few more minutes, Charles veered over to the low, half-glass wall and braced himself by gripping the edge. Deliberate and oh so cautious, he twisted at the waist, groaning and whimpering with pleasure as a series of pops rolled through his spine. Switching sides, he twisted the opposite direction, but he just couldn't put enough pressure on his injured shoulder to get the leverage he needed to finish cracking his back. A disappointed sigh slipped out of him as he eased himself back around, and then he went to take a seat across from Ares, contenting himself with second-hand smoke.

"How are you feeling? Physically," Ares asked, not looking away from some spot off in the distance.

"Stiff, mostly." Charles lifted his legs up to rest his heels on the seat of an empty chair. "I'm having some spasms in other muscles, just from lack of use. The shoulder is still throbbing, but the sharp pains are pretty much gone." He took a steady breath, filling his lungs as much as possible before letting it back out just as smoothly. "Breathing easier, still some tenderness and throbbing, though."

"Your doctor mentioned physical therapy." Ares hummed and shrugged before taking a drink from his horosk. "Might not hurt to look into for your misused muscles."

Charles let out a soft hum. "Well, you did just turn the room into a gym …."

Ares nodded. "There's online PT on the extranet. Just get signed up for a set of classes and use my equipment. Most of the gear is universal." He hummed and took a drag. "I'll get you some human shaped grips, though. _That_ is definitely something that isn't interchangeable."

Charles grunted his agreement and dropped a hand over the arm of the chair when Eezo came wandering up. She sniffed and licked his fingers before positioning her head beneath his palm, and he started a lazy rhythm of stroking her fur. She was getting so big, but she'd hit an awkward stage in her development where it seemed like her legs grew faster than the rest of her body, giving her a gangly appearance.

"I take it you've already looked into some online PT classes?" Charles raised an eyebrow as he spoke, gaze idly roaming over Ares.

It wouldn't surprise Charles at all. As gruff and rough around the edges as Ares seemed, he _did_ care about Charles and wanted to _take care_ of him. Just thinking about it warmed Charles. In all his years, he'd never met anyone besides _his_ turian who made him feel so many different emotions so deeply. Sure, it included some negative feelings from time to time like fear, doubt, shame, and inadequacy … but over the last few weeks, all Charles felt when it came to Ares was _safe and loved_.

"A bit," Ares said as he put his cigarette in his mouth and opened his omni-tool. "I haven't researched specific exercises because I know the basics from the military. I found five options you can look through for your preference. I also found doctors near the apartment as well as your work that you can choose from for your chiropractic massages and acupuncture."

Considering it for a few moments in silence, Charles pursed his lips before saying, "I need another outlet for the beast until I'm well enough to go to Omega." It wasn't in line with the conversation, not directly, but Charles knew Ares understood it was every bit as important for his recovery as physical therapy. "And, I should get back to work as soon as possible, while I still have a job to return to."

"The latter I'm not concerned about, but just what are you going to do about your _other_ problem?" Ares raised a brow plate and shifted his cigarette between his mouth plates.

Puffing his cheeks, Charles let out a harsh breath of air. "Not a clue. I'd been using work and fucking as a distraction, but I was really looking forward to Omega. I'd pretty much put it off as long as I could when this shit happened." He glanced longingly at the cigarette hanging from Ares' mouth. "Maybe getting back to work and physically active again will be enough." He shrugged. "If it's not … I don't know. But, I do know you're the only person alive who stands a chance of ripping me free from its grip if it takes a hold of me again."

Sarah was the only other person who ever might've pulled it off, but she'd long ago stopped being counted among the living. Fuck he still missed her like crazy. Sometimes, the grief just completely sidelined him, crushing his heart and leaving him breathless and fragile.

Ares hummed and took the cigarette from his mouth, holding it toward Charles. He pulled it back before Charles processed the offer and held up his other hand. "I'll get your cigarillos tomorrow, but you're still restricted on how many …."

Surprise lifting his eyebrows and widening his eyes, Charles carefully leaned forward and took the cigarette from between Ares' fingers. He held it carefully, treating it like spun glass as he sat back against his chair. "Oh God, thank you. I doubt I'll be able to handle much anyway, even if my lung wasn't fucked up. Not with as long as it's been."

He took a shallow drag, moaning as the smoke rolled over his tongue, burning his throat as it made its way to his lungs. He fought the urge to cough, holding the smoke there for a second until the spasm passed and let him blow it out in a controlled fashion. It left him lightheaded and euphoric … and maybe a tiny bit nauseated.

_So worth it._

Thumb aimlessly fidgeting with a pulled back corner of the label on the bottle of horosk, Ares looked out over the horizon. A moment later, he rumbled and glanced at Charles. "Violence feeds it, but do you need to be a part of the violence?"

Taking another measured, slightly deeper drag, Charles thought about it for a moment. "Eventually … yes, but not always. It's the … it's the blood and the screams more than anything." He licked his lips and swallowed, even talking about it made his adrenaline pump, the beast perking up to take notice. "Watching the light fade from their eyes."

Ares hummed before taking a long drink. "The docks," he said with a firm nod. "There's a … fight club, if you want to call it that. Most call it 'The Pit'. You can't compete, but you might get to feel something watching."

Charles nodded, flicking the ashes off the cigarette into the ashtray. "If you're there with me. Like I said, you're the only one I think who can bring me back from that place, and with as keyed up as I've already been … going it alone wouldn't be wise. But neither would going with anyone else." He took one more drag and then regretfully leaned forward to hand the cigarette back to Ares.

"Keep it." Ares held up his bottle before taking a drink. "See how soon you can get back up on your feet, working, and doing your PT. I'll look into when they'll be having a match and where in the docks it'll be."

"Honestly, since I'm a manager now and don't have to do physical work if I don't want to, I can probably go back to work whenever. I'll take a taxi instead of walking to keep the excess strain at a minimum. And, if I feel like I need to, I'll come home early." Charles took another drag, the ache starting to build in his lungs. Blowing it back out, he contented himself with just holding the cigarette for awhile, feeling the heat of the cherry and smelling the smoke.

Ares shrugged. "All your call. You think working will help, then work. You don't want to, then don't. I'm just going to make sure you get some strength back into your body before we go to Omega."


End file.
